Iron Butterfly
by DiamondAreForever
Summary: Yuu x Hotaru x Ruka and Mikan x Natsume. 1 year has past since Mikan has joined Alice Academy and neither Natsume nor Ruka have confessed their love for her. So, Hotaru takes things into her own hands, but what happens when her life becomes lot more...
1. Chapter 1:The Girl all the Bad Guys Want

Alice Imai Hotaru

**+Iron Butterfly+**

Synopsise: Yuu x Hotaru x Ruka and Mikan x Natsume. 1 year has past since Mikan has joined Alice Academy and neither Natsume nor Ruka have confessed their love for her. So, Hotaru takes thinks into her own hands, but what happens when her life becomes lot more than just creating machines.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Author's Note: This FanFiction is written in from the Hotaru Imai's 1st person view. However if there is a change it will be noted. Thank you)

Chapter 1: The Girl All the Bad Guys Want

I, Imai Hotaru, currently the smartest and most inventive student at Gakuen Alice; not to mention one of the richest - have found myself travelling on the forgotten plains of my _Pseudococcus fragilis 1 _or imagination of course not literally, but still an uncommon incident which has been occurring recently. Almost one year has past since Sakura Mikan has found her way into our _lovely _school and I have successfully turned 11 years old and so has many others, though mostly everything has remained unchanged – for example my money earning tactics (and it still surprises me the amount of Rabbits animals and fangirls have). However, there is an issue that has not changed and really should be: neither Ruka nor Natsume nor** many** others have admitted their feelings toward Mikan and this bothers me greatly. Of course, I could blackmail one of the two into confessing, but then again this brings up many complications such as: which one, Mikan will find out somehow (though her brain is as dim as rusted copper in sea water) and many more.

_Sigh_ I starred up at the ceiling for the nth time this night; I haven't gotten a wink of sleep, though it has only been one hour since I have snuggled into the soft fabrics of my bed. My overly colourful room seemed to annoy me now, filled with stuffed animals and mechanical ones. Looking at my bedside clock it was still only 10 o'clock and I was bored, so I got out of bed and went over to my new dressing table. I starred at my boring reflection with an equally boring stare; I started to smile as I thought about the reactions of Mikan if I walked into the classroom one morning looking completely different. And to my surprise I didn't look half bad smiling as the light on the top corner of the mirror turned from red to green.

"Are you tying to say I look ok when smile?" I asked to, what may seem to be myself but actually to the mirror.

"Yes, how come I've never seen you smile, girl? You look beautiful when you smile," a female voice said, as my smile turned back into an emotional gaze.

"I knew I should not have let Mikan and Yuu talk me into buying a talking mirror." I replied harshly. "Nevertheless, I am bored so I will continue to talk to you."

"_Oh thank you_. Queen of the Ice Kingdom," you shot a glare at your reflection, but the mirror didn't seem to take notice as it continued, "so did Ruka or Natsume admit their undying love for Mikan?"

"You are such a gossip. But no, neither of them or the many others."

"Boy, that girl is popular-"

"And she is too dense to realise it."

"That _is_ your best friend you're talking about," she said aiming to make me take back my words, but I simply started to boil some water to make tea, "not that you care. Y'know the reason that she is so popular is that she smiles all the time."

"Even if I did smile all the time, it wouldn't change anyone's view of me and even if it did, what would I do with popularity?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So how about you, is there a special boy?" a mischievous girly voice questioned, giggling sometime after, only dying out after not getting no response, "Hey! Answer me!"

I poured some hot water into a tea cup and started to make some mild herbal tea; not giving any notice to the talkative mirror, but I decided to give a reply. "No." A short and sweet answer that will hopefully shut the annoying mirror up.

"God you are so boring! No wonder you don't have a boyfriend, Mikan has even the badist boys at her feet!" I sipped some of my delicious tea, made from top quality tea leaves and sweet honey. "For once I would like my girl, Hotaru, to win a few boys instead of that air-head!"

"Baka! Dumm! Estúpido! Stupide! Stupid! I do not need boys to tell me that I am better than Mikan, I already know." Again taking another sip of tea, the steam warming my face.

"But I do. What about Yuu Tobita? He's always with you."

"I don't know and I really couldn't care less. Class presidents do not appeal to me, no let me rephrase that: I find no one appealing, full stop," you got up and wondered over to the window and stared out into the lonely ground of the Academy. "What appeals to me right now is how to get Ruka or Natsume to admit their true feelings. And by the way it seems apparent to me that Yuu Tobita or 'Iincho' seems to be interested in Mikan, because he frequently and unquestionably helps Mikan whenever she asks."

"Another boy to add to her collection _sigh_"

"I could get Natsume's little Hijiri to get him to admit his feelings, or get Ruka's pet rabbit to lend a hand or… even better I can use my Angler Fish Projector Invention #008 _'it projects from the mind of the person wearing further more it has been made to withstand high pressures so it can also be used deep below sea level'_ - to project their thoughts of Mikan, but how will I get it on their heads on the first place? No, I have an even better idea."

"What! What? Tell me! Tell me!" I drank the last drop of my tea, placed the flowery cup down on the table and headed for the ensuite bathrooms to re-brush me teeth (privileges of a three star students and above, which Mikan has not yet reached). "Darn you Hotaru you never tell me anything!"

Ruka's Point of View:

Fretfully stroking my dear bunny nearly to death controlling my distracted hands while trying to sort out my jumbled thoughts. I was sitting on my bed in the dark of my silent room, my eyes darting around the room finding any source of suspicious items which could only belong to Hotaru Imai the Notorious Blackmailer-ess and Gold mine. And to my surprise none were found but still I was incredibly agitated.

"There is nothing here; she probably isn't going to take any pictures of me tonight. So there's nothing to worry about," I said to myself, "Why am I even thinking of her at a time like this, I should be thinking about Mikan instead. Yeah… yes I should think about Mikan la la la Mikan, Mikan, Mikan… Ha ha ha" **_Wait! Darn Hotaru could be watching me right now, and recording everything I just said!_** "HOTARU? Are you here? Come on, come out!"

_Silence_

Even my own rabbit was giving my strange looks. Maybe I was only being paranoid. But I was slightly saddened by the fact she wasn't here secretly watching me, like she had done a million times before. Maybe she found someone else to photograph. Maybe she was taking pictures of Natsume, Natsume always did get her more money than I did. Maybe she was with Yuu Tobita, he was always with her since the beginning. Maybe I was lonely – Mikan of course was the first girl I liked _I think _but Natsume is the one for her and everyone knows that and as for me who knows, but I know I couldn't be starting to like Hotaru. The most serious of the 3 geeky sisters, though she can be more stealthy than a panther, more clever and wiser than an owl, more cunning than any fox or snake… she's, she's, she's… A woman who can really be called Queen of the Jungle. Mikan on the other hand, is the woman who will turn Natsume's life around and is best for him.

"What am I thinking I'm 11 years old I'm to young to young to be thinking about Queens, life and other things like that. It's not like I'm going to fall in love or anything like that. Right? Isn't that right Mr. Fluffy-paws2?" his trusted rabbit starred back at him questioningly with dark brown eyes, "I know I'm going mad. She's probably taking pictures of Natsume, she has guts to go and do that… Wait Natsume I have to worn him!"

I jumped out of my bed dragging my fluffy friend with me and quickly dashed out the door. My eyes start darted everywhere, looking for clues, indication, evidence to Hotaru's new scheme – but to my disappoint none where found. There was no sign of Hotaru's presence, there was no humiliating pictures attached to the walls of the corridor and all was too quite. Creeping down the dark corridor towards Natsume's room which lies at the very end. The journey seemed long and tiring as I tried to keep my footsteps silent on these often creaking floor boards. When I finally reached my destination I was more determined to stop Hotaru, raising my hand and knocking on the door I mentally prepared myself to face Hotaru.

_Silence_

I knocked on the door again.

_Silence_

"Natsume! It's me Ruka, open up!" I said while beating the door with my fist.

_Silence_

"NATSUME! NATSUME!" I shouted though still remained the sound of a whisper. And to my relief the door opened, but to an extremely enraged Natsume. But then in the corner of my eye a caught a glimpse of what I thought was the culprit, a streak of moonlight shining on the chequered uniform. My instincts to hold, I had to save my best friend from a lifetime of embarrassment – I lunged for the shadow, my arms outstretched ready to grab the spy.

"HOTARU! I've got you now!" I shouted.

However, to my surprise I landed on a hard, flat surface, instead of the body of a blackmailer.

_Click_

The lights went on and I found myself simply lying on Natsume's school uniform which I had mistaken for Hotaru. To make it worse, Natsume wasn't at all amused, he glared at me with tired eyes as he threateningly approached me.

"RUKA! I know you're my best friend, but you've gone too far! If you want to play love tag with an invisible Hotaru do it in your room!" he paused for a moment, "wait… Hotaru?"

"Well… um… I can explain… you see, I thought she was taking blackmailing photos of you."

"You're paranoid. Go back to sleep and stop thinking about her. If you don't, you might actually jump on the real Hotaru and imagine the commotion that will cause," Natsume was always so very understanding.

"Sorry."

"Can you go now? And don't ever do this again!"

"Yes!" And with that I ran out of his room and quickly shut the door behind me, he was my best friend, but I didn't want to get scorched. "I guess he's right I am being paranoid, but what's this feeling? Disappointment? But why?"

End of Ruka's Point of View

**The Next Day:**

Normal/Hotaru's Point of View:

"HOTARU!" A loud screeching called out to me, together with open arms which could only be connected to the hyper brown headed girl with stew for brains – Mikan. "HOTARU! GOOD MORNING!" she was four meters away, then three, two, one, her arms already starting to close with me in its grasp, but before she new it she was hit.

"_Portable Baka Bazooka 1.8 Invention #023 (or for short P.B.B.) First inspired by the ever growing idiocy of Mikan, an upgrade of both Baka Bazooka and the Baka Cannon, when aimed at a moron like before it discharges powerful punches, however these punches are not as gentle as an air gun - this is Baka Cannon's second cousin, the power level can be adjusted to tender(which can very badly bruise a person or even break someone's bones) medium (which can break through a heavy weight's punching bag, this is the level I have just used) or danger (this can break through a cement wall) of course the Baka Bazooka is far more powerful then all three levels put together."_

"Hotaru? Why did you hit me? Why are you talking like that again? Why don't you let me hug you in the mornings? Why are you here so early all the time, before everyone? Why- ahhh don't hit me again!" I was pointing the Bazooka at her head which now had a large lump.

"You're still alive? Her skull is too thick to be smashed by even the medium level of my Bazooka… no surprise," I said without any sign of pity as tears started to form in Mikan's eyes, **_Time to put my plan into action, but to get rid of Mikan? _**"Mikan. If you get me a cup of tea, I will let you hug me just this once."

"Really Hotaru? Really? Really? Really?" _BANG_ I blasted the wall creating a perfect circler hole.

"Yes, really, now go quickly before I change my mind."

"Hai!"

However, my plans were spoilt by an annoying announcement coming from the speaker on the corner of the classroom.

"This is a message for Imai Hotaru:

Please report to Persona's Office immediately. I repeat. Please report to Persona's Office immediately. Mr. Persona wishes to see you in his office.

This is a message for Imai Hotaru:

Please -"

I blasted the darn thing before it could repeat the infuriating message with an ever more irritating voice, leaving a rather large hole in the corner with rubble on the floor. My brilliant plans were spoilt and this was just the beginning, whatever Persona had to say to me could not be good. Mikan who was nearly out the classroom door, turned to me with her trademark clueless expression.3

"Did you do something bad Hotaru?" I didn't answer. I knew I haven't broken any school rules, but knowing the reputation Persona goes by; he doesn't play by the rules.

Heading for the door, Mikan still looking at me expectantly waiting for an answer in vain. I clasped the door handle knowing all too well getting away from Mikan is never this easy.

"HOTARU -"Mikan was still intent on getting a morning hug, but I wasn't in the mood for childish behaviour. I quickly blasted her with the P.B.B. set on Danger, but alas it was only powerful enough to knock her unconscious. 4

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

1 Scientific name for brain

2 I wanted to call the rabbit Mr Fluffy Paws even though this is incorrect.

3 If something happened to Persona between episodes 16-26 that have prevented him from assigning missions, well in this FanFiction that does not apply, because I haven't seen those episodes yet.

4 I can not kill Mikan, even if I wanted to; she is after all the original main character from Gakuen Alice. It simply can not be done. – Plus, her skull is too thick; trying would be futile.


	2. Chapter 2: Lion’s Den

**(Gakuen Alice Imai Hotaru)**

**++++Iron Butterfly++++**

**Synopsise:** Yuu x Hotaru x Ruka and Mikan x Natsume. 1 year has past since Mikan has joined Alice Academy and neither Natsume nor Ruka have confessed their love for her. So, Hotaru takes things into her own hands, but what happens when her life becomes lot more than just creating machines.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of their characters

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** This FanFiction is written in from the Hotaru Imai's 1st person view. However if there is a change it will be noted. Also, I have now officially watched the full series of Gakuen Alice, so I do not have to assume what has happened. Thank you

Chapter 2: Into the Lion's Den and the Jaws of the Monster

I quickly proceeded to Persona's Office, while contemplating on a new and even better plan to get either Natsume or Ruka to confess their love towards Mikan, but without avail. I turned left down the familiar empty corridors, still lost in thought. If it wasn't for the most maddening announcement my original plan would have been a success: I would have placed a banquette of roses on Mikan's desk and a note saying

"To My Love:

You have been watching me,

and I have been watching you.

And my heart could not avoid loving you.

Endless Love from Your Secret Admirer."

Nothing too discrete or she wouldn't have gotten the hint, with the exception of the real brilliance in this simple plan. Knowing Natsume and Ruka are as easy to manipulate as pieces on a chessboard. I knew that they would not allow anyone to have Mikan before they did; therefore they would rush towards Mikan and destroy both the note and the roses. Then Mikan would ask in a childish rage "Why did you do that for? You Baka!" (Though I still inform her that I am the only person who is to tell other individuals that they are idiots, she never takes my advice and suffers for it). Then Natsume and Ruka would have to confess their feelings and reasons for destroying the note and roses. In spite of these unprecedented circumstances, my plan would have been successful, but now the banquette roses lies secluded in the hallows of my desk never to fulfil its purpose.

'PERSONA'S OFFICE' I read, large bold letters engraved on a metal tablet hanging in front of the door.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Come in, Imai Hotaru. I have been expecting you," I heard a dark and mysterious voice that sent chills down my spine. I took a deep breath to calm my inner nerves, taking the handle of the door and pausing for the second time today. "Quickly now, we don't have all day."

I had to act professionally; I opened the door and saw the room hardly lit. Persona was sat behind his desk; the only light in the room came from a lamp, the light shone on his face at an angle that created sinister shadows. His white mask hiding any emotion behind the_ Blanc_, he seemed to be starring me down, but I wasn't about to give in to anyone's demands.

"Miss Imai, do you know why I called you here today?" he asked calmly, leaning back in his leather chair crossing his arms.

"No, but I sincerely apologise if a have broken or acted against any of the school rules or if I have done anything that has offended you," I said in the same calm voice, I was myself surprised at how calm I sounded.

"Really? I thought the most intelligent student in the Academy would be able to figure out why exactly brought you here," he reached for his desk's drawer. I heard the wood surfaces drag against each other and the shuffle of papers, "Close the door and come closer, Miss Imai."

Looking at my long shadow against the light stretching from the doorway, knowing that here, I was vulnerable. I knew it and he knew it, I had no control of what will go on inside these walls. Slowly, hesitantly closing the door and approaching his desk, keeping an alert eye. He then placed a brown envelope in front of me and returned to his relaxed position in this leather chair.

"Open it, Miss Imai," I did and I saw the complete collection of Season #1 Natsume Cards, "do you know what this means?"

"Does this mean you want the Collectors Special Edition of Natsume, Season #1, obtainable only after showing me a complete set of this season?"

"No! Miss Imai," rising from his seat threateningly, I stood my ground expecting a brutal punishment. But instead he turned and walked towards the closed blinds behind his desk. "I have trained Natsume to be one of our best offences and defences of the Academy, I have taught him to be totally aware of his surroundings, alert of any movement around him and to attack anyone he senses to be a threat or spy – an ultimate defence. However, you have infiltrated his defences, and more than once I see, not to mention you have no dangerous or specialised Alice which allows you to do this. Do you know what this tells me, Miss Imai?"

"No, sir," I was unaware of the conclusion he had come to and finding this visit a waste of my precious time.

"You have talent. To simply put it. Natsume may have fiery abilities, but doesn't have a great deal of natural born skill. You do though, and a great deal of it and this is what this organisation needs to gain an upper hand over our enemies."

I listened intently, but not in favour of it, "_Your_ enemies not _ours_, I have nothing to do with your pointless feuds and missions, I- "

"I was not asking for your opinion in the matter Miss Imai, this is a demand. I will raise your ranking to the Special Star," he said interrupting me, "and increasing your allowance to 300 rabbits a month,"

"What exactly do I have to do?" I said now extremely interested at the prospects of this large allowance of Rabbits.

"You will be given missions, of course according to your talent, which mostly Enemy Infiltration. This will mainly involve collecting classified information, photos, building designs…"

"Yes, I understand what Enemy Infiltration is. To put it into baby language, you want me to do; what I do to Natsume and Ruka on a regular basis. It will be all too easy Mr Persona, but to all great prospects what is the catch?" I questioned knowing nothing it every this easy.

"Well I do not see this much of a catch, but more a necessary obligation." This did not sound good, and I began to become agitated while my fists clenched. "Training is required like Natsume, this will take up lesson time and free time." I knew it; the precious little time I have to myself will be taken up with training. "But as I said I wasn't asking you, you already are part of the rank."

He walked across the room to a metal drawer, reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a small key, which he then inserted into the hole of the top drawer. Turning the key, small clicks could be heard coming from inside the drawer until he removed the key. He pulled out the draw and picked up a small mahogany box. After closing the draw, he walked to his desk and sat comfortably on his chair still holding the box.

"Take off your stars and put them on the desk," he said not moving an inch. I did as he commanded, still wondering what was in the box.

When I had placed the last of my three stars on the desk, all I could do was wait and watch. Persona still did not move. The light shone on the polished surface of the box, the wood was engraved with a single star enclosed in a ring – it was the symbol of the Special Star rank and the school. Finally, he placed the box on his desk and opened it. Inside the box, I found a small collection of The Stars placed on a velvet fabric, specifically the same star Natsume wears. Each star was kept in pristine condition and the surfaces glimmered in light of the lamp. He picked one up and placed it on the desk in front of me, then quickly closed the box. He then opened his desk draw and the wood once again made a scratching sound as it opened and again there was a ruffle off papers. Placing another brown envelope next to the star, he relaxed into his chair.

"Take the badge and put it on, Miss Imai," I did without hesitation. "In the envelope there is the weekly timetable of your training schedule. Also, there is a list of activities which are outside or replace the regular training routine, for example a mission, extra lecture, etc, these normally are still training activities, but if otherwise proper information will be given to you before hand. On this list you will find that you do have a mission in 3 weeks, so I have gone through the trouble of writing a basic data account of what you will be acquired to do, etc." I starred at the envelope with mixed feelings; I did not know whether I should be cursing it for disrupting my personal time or embracing this with open arms. "You may return to your lesson, and remember this is all confidential Miss Imai."

I picked up the envelope and walked to the door. I paused before opening the door and looked at the new star, but then continued. The new found light from the corridor blinded me momentarily; however I quickly recovered and closed the door behind me.

I returned to the class room, it was a few minutes too early still for class to have begun, but the class room would now be packed with my fellow pupils. I gently gripped the envelope, I wasn't prepared to open it yet, but I had prepared a lie if anyone – Mikan, was to wonder what it was. Opening the door, I expected a loud cry of noise, but instead… silence. I thought that lesson had begun, but found no sign of a teacher. Everyone starred at me even Ruka and Natsume, but I kept my poker face as I sat down on my seat.

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan shouted while running towards me. I prepared the Baka Bazooka, but I thought that it would be far too cruel to knock her out for a second time this morning. "Hotaru, Hotaru! You'll never guess what! You have a secret admirer and they left a bunch of roses in your desk!"

I starred at Mikan wide-eyed as I realized that my previous plan has gone terribly wrong.


End file.
